Bosses
Information about both the bosses and mini-bosses will be posted here and slowly become more accurate, over time. Mini-bosses appear every 5 floors starting from the 3rd floor, i.e. 3, 8, 13, 18, 23, 28. There is also a merchant on each of these mini-boss floors. Bosses appear every 5 floors starting from the 5th floor, i.e. 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30. You cannot exit a boss floor until you killed the boss, so be ready before you enter the boss floors. 3 Giant slime Reduces your defence on hits. Hits quite hard relatively to hero HP but is slow moving. Easy to kill with special ability and a few hard hits. 5 Crocodile recovers ~2 HP every turn while standing in water. Can knock the player back a space. Easily kills the hero in 3 hits. Use spells to weaken his attack. Stay in a spot where the crocodile cannot recover on water. 8 Gravekeeper Summons ghosts. Keep an area spell or special ability for the low HP ghosts. They hit hard and are hard to hit with physical attacks. 10 Ogre Often goes into a rage. It is slower than you. While it's accuracy is low, the Giant can hit for massive damage. When he hits you, there is a chance for you to be stunned for 3 turns. About 1/3 of the time he swings, his axe will hit the ceiling, causing the attack to fail. Toxic/flame/frost potions help to slow him down while you attack him with special abilities. 13 Skeleton warrior A stronger version of skeleton warrior. 15 Necromancer Summons both ice traps and skeletons. He will teleport about every 5 turns, away from you. Has ranged magical attack. If Dispel Magic is learned or in scroll form, use it to prevent him from teleporting. Target the boss and use area spells or abilities when he summons skeletons. 18 Tourturer Hits hard and summons monsters. 20 Experimental Prisoner'Casts Rotten Clouds around you. '''23 ' Time to craft some elemental resistance accessories if you do not have them. '''25 Summoned Demon Looks like a demon/dragon. Capable of hitting quite hard. Will cast fireball every few turns, setting you on fire if you are not in water. Can summon a imps, who can in turn summon hellhounds. Lots of fire damage, puddles are your friend. 30 Bio Golem ~~1200 HP (Normal) The final boss. Hits decently hard. Summons fire and ice slimes (which explode when they get within 3 tiles of the player). Fire, unexpectedly, sets you on fire. Ice does two things: freezes you for 3 turns, followed by 2 turns of being slowed. When defeated, it is named "Red Meat". About four slimes seems to be the max. Mini-bosses appear in a similar fashion. 3, 8, 13, 18, 23, 28. The loot dropped from these creatures tends to be on the less-valuable side. Usually a rations. 3: Purple Slime-''' Takes a turn to remove your defenses for 3 (?) turns, then attacks. As fast as you. '''8: Goblin Warrior-''' Hits for about normal damage, but attacks twice. You are faster than him. He can open doors. '''13: Undertaker- '''A scarecrow-like guy. Summons lots of ghosts (4+) when health falls below about 1/3. Don't get cornered without a good AOE for when this happens. '''18: Torturer- '''Can summon a unit or disarm you? '''23: Knight of Darkness- '''Armored knight. Slower than you are. Will disarm you after taking a turn of no actions. '''28: Elf Wizard- 'Attacks with dark magic, normal damage. He can teleport, and will not allow you to run away. Summons fire elemental, can cause you to be on fire, hits hard. **Apparently, this wizard is the cause of all the monstrosities in this dungeon, if you read around with the "Info" command. It is hinted that he created the final boss. '''Honorable mentions '(because there is no monsters page):' Let's not forget the most dangerous mini-boss- '''Piranhas'. If you make a mistake, fall from the floor above into their water, and are not properly equipped, or get too gutsy, these little monsters will tear you to shreds. Ghosts- heavy damage, hard to hit, just as fast as you are. Use abilities or fire/toxic potions to kill. Toxic dart/arrow = best ghost slaying tool, do keep them around. 'Statues-' Less of a mini-boss, but uncommon, carries weapons that drop, usually a tier 3 weapon. 'Big Ghost-' Less health than most mini-bosses, hits like a truck. Harder to hit.Category:Bosses